Phinabella One-Shot
by CupcakeQueen101
Summary: Isabella still loves Phineas, but is Phineas still oblivious? Characters are 17. First fanficiton. I don't own the characters


_**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy this Phinabella One-Shot. I do not own the characters.**_

**Isabella POV**

Another day, another failed opportunity to let Phineas know how I feel about him. Today Phineas and Ferb invented a machine that would answer any yes or no question. Unfortunately the machine disappeared before I had a chance to ask my question. I'm pretty sure Ferb was upset too because I know he wants me to be happy. Especially with Phineas.

Let me tell you about myself a bit first. My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, 17 years old, leader of the Fireside Girl Troop 46321. My best friend is Phineas Flynn, 17 years old. Ferb Fletcher, 18 years old, is Phineas step-brother. I've known Phineas since we were 3 and I've been in love with him ever since. I just wish I knew what his feelings were for me.

I've tried confessing for years and he just remains oblivious. All of our friends know about my crush on Phineas. Hell I'm sure all of Danville knows. The Flynn-Fletcher boys are well-known in the Tri-State area because of all of their inventions, many of which help the city out greatly.

Everyday during summer they build something new, and during the school year they don't stop either, they just do it every weekend instead of every day. And with every invention, I try to find a new way to let Phineas know of my feelings for him.

I'm scared to just straight out tell him because our friendship means more to me than anything. I can't lose him so I rather just stay friends.

**Phineas POV**

I worry about Isabella. The past couple weeks, she always leaves with this sad look in her eyes. I really hope everything is ok. Maybe I should talk to her about it tomorrow. She is my best friend and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to her and I wouldn't be able to help. Maybe I'm overreacting. I should ask Ferb.

"Hey Ferb, is it just me or has Isabella been sad the last couple of weeks?"

**Ferb POV**

Oh boy… I think Phineas might not be so oblivious anymore. What do I tell him? I can't just tell him that Isabella is upset because he won't see that she is in love with him.

"I believe you should talk to her. Only she will be able to tell you if something is truly bothering her."

**Phineas POV**

Ferb is right. I have to talk to Isabella. There is no other way. I love her. Wait… where did that come from? I mean she is my best friend and she is pretty cute and she's always been there for me. She knows me better than anyone else, well besides Ferb but he is my brother. Maybe I do have feelings for Isabella. I have admitted to her that she is pretty cute and she defeated Mitch with her cuteness and saved Meap's planet. Holy crap… I am in love with my best friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

The next morning

**Phineas POV**

Today is the day. I'm gonna make sure that everything is ok with Isabella and tell her that I love her.

"Ferb, I know what I'm gonna do today."

Ferb only raised his eyebrows at me, silently begging me to tell him what my plan is.

"I'm gonna talk to Isabella and make sure everything is ok with her and figure out why she is sad. I also wanna tell her that I love her."

**Ferb POV**

Oh… my… god… Holy… crap… He figured it out… FINALLY!

**Isabella POV**

When I woke up I was ready to give Phineas another shot. I'm not ready to give up on him yet. I went to my window to check if the boys were already in the yard. Phineas was standing in front of Ferb, who was sitting leaning against the tree. The part that shocked me was Ferb's facial expression. He seemed so happy and shocked and excited. I wonder what's going on. Time to head over.

I make the short walk over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and open the gate.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Isabella! You're here!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Of course I am. You know I come over every day. Anyways I was looking through my window and I saw Ferb's —" looking over to Ferb's direction, I realised he was no longer there.

"Where did Ferb go?"

"He probably went inside. Cause I wanted to talk to you privately," Phineas explains. He wants to talk to me privately? Oh my god, did he finally realise? Is this the moment I was going to be rejected?

"Oh um, about what, um did you wanna talk about Phinny?"

**Phineas POV**

She just called me Phinny. She hasn't called me that in forever. I realised how much I missed that. I honestly couldn't help but smile at that. I took Isabella's hand and let her out the backyard.

"Let's go to the park Izzy. We can talk there."

I held her hand until we got to the park and found a bench. Once we sat down, I still didn't let go of her hand and it seemed like she didn't want me to let go either. I had to ask her why she was sad though.

**3rd Person POV**

"Izzy, I wanted to ask if everything is ok, you know with school, homework, friends, that stuff. Lately it seems like you go home after the days adventure a little sad and I'm worried about you."

"Oh Phinny. That's really sweet, but I'm ok I promise. Just dealing with a couple of different emotions."

"What kind of emotions Izzy? Is there anything I can do to help you out? Anything at all?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you."

"Why not? Isabella, you're my best friend and I care about you more than anything. Please let me help you."

"You can't help me Phineas. Not this time." Isabella lets go of his hand and gets ready to get up and leave. She really did consider telling him of her feelings but she couldn't. He had just friend zoned her again. Phineas reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go Izzy. Not yet. There's one more thing I have to tell you. Please stay."

"Alright. What is it?"

"I um I just — wow this is really hard to say."

"Phineas what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"I'm ok I promise. Can you promise that what I am about to tell you is not going to change anything between us? That we will always stay best friends. That our friendship comes first."

"Of course I promise you that Phineas. But please tell me what's going on. It's starting to sound like you're moving far away. Please tell me you're not moving. I can't lose you."

"No no no I am not moving I promise."

"Oh good. I don't know what I would have done if you were leaving. You're too important to me."

"You're important to me to Izzy and I could never imagine my life without you. You just always bring a smile to my face and make me so happy. Plus there's the fact that you are absolutely adorable and cute and beautiful and amazing and funny and now I'm rambling. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you Isabella. And not just as my best friend but more than that."

**Isabella POV**

Oh my god he loves me back! This is the best day ever!

**Phineas POV**

"Izzy, you ok there? Please say something. We can just stay best friends if you don't love me. I just can't lose you though."

She's still silent. Is she mad that I love her or happy? Her face isn't giving anything away. Or wait — is that a smile coming and tears in her eyes? Did I just break Isabella?

**3rd Person POV**

"I love you too, Phineas. I have since we were 3."

"You've been in love with me the past 14 years? Why did you never say anything?"

"I was scared too. I didn't want to lose what we had. Phineas I would do anything to keep you in my life. Even if it means just being friends and nothing more."

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I will."

Slowly, Phineas began leaning in and kissed Isabella lightly on the lips, but for her that was not enough. She grabbed Phineas shirt collar and pulled him in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Their tongues beginning a dance with each other. Phineas moved his hands to her waist and pulled her even closer. He wanted her to be closer though. He pulled her into his lap, never breaking their kiss. When air became a necessity again, they pulled away from each other, staying in their embrace.

"Woah…"

"I love you Phinny."

"I love you too Izzy."


End file.
